Romantic Misadventures of the Dovahkiin
by Xenostatica
Summary: Terra is the reluctant Dovahkiin and wishes to hide what she is. Farkas, her companion on a quest, wants to fight a creature that is well worth his skill. When Terra ends up wounded after a fight with a dragon, they are stuck at an inn while she recovers. Things might not be so clear cut when she discovers Farkas might not have been talking about hunting a dragon to test his skill.
1. Chapter 1

All characters and places that are written about are owned by Bethesda. The Dovahkiin character is the MC and can be projected in many different lights as for the purpose of the game. I have simply projected the Dovahkiin that I used in my game to write this story.

* * *

The dragon appeared dead. The body had taken a rough landing and dug deep grooves into the once fertile farm land that was light covered with snow. The beauty of the land did not deter from the smell of sulfur and burnt wood that the body was putting off. The nostrils were still flaring with smoke. The head wasn't moving and the body showed no signs of breathing.

Terra stared at the creature, her breathing hard but steady. She glared at it in utter disgust realizing she had been forced to use her voice as a weapon and revealed herself to someone she had meant keep her power from. This time she had a companion with her and she had sworn she wouldn't use the ability but … she glanced over her shoulder Farkas was barely holding himself up. She had not thought that in taking him with her that she would run into an elder dragon.

Terra turned away from the creature and began focusing a spell of healing on her companion. There was a sudden sound of fast rustling from behind her. She had no time to react, but Farkas was in front of her with the sword through the dragons mouth. He had wrapped his arms around her and held the sword up between them and the dragon. He was staring her in the eyes in complete shock but smiled weakly, "You never turn your back on a creature unless you are sure it is dead, Harbinger."

Terra laughed nervously but as she tried to move she felt it. The dragon had been a little quicker and her thigh was impaled on one of its teeth. The pain was overwhelming but she focused on Farkas trying to heal him so that he was out of danger and able to leave there alive. She was loosing focus as she continued to spend the energy that should had been saved for herself, but she was not going to allow them both to die there because of her mistake!

Farkas had been absorbed in the warmth that the healing brought. He suddenly began shouting at Terra, but she couldn't focus on the sound of his voice. She shook her head in hopes to snap herself back into some kind of manageable state. Instead she made herself dizzy and as she fell to the ground.

Terra awoke in a tub of warm water. The sudden shock of movement caused pain to shot through her body. She had kept her eyes closed until she managed her breathing but as she relaxed she opened her eyes and tried to take in where she was.

"Harbinger," Farkas rushed to her side, "Calm down, we are safe now. Just relax in the tub. The healer has just finished cleaning all the wounds. You need to just let the warmth of the bath cleanse your body and mind."

Terra stared at him in bewilderment and looked down at her own naked body. She turned bright red with embarrassment. "Farkas, I am so…" she struggled when he placed a finger to her lips.

A beautiful tall, high elf came in, her hair was done in braids and her outfit was rather revealing. Terra tried not to stare at her but couldn't help it. "That is good," the elf said with a soft voice, "She can focus on someone when they enter. She is getting her senses back. I have take care of everything, you will need to stay here for a bit, but once that wound is fully healed I will let you all leave here, but with her as weak as she is we have to watch her."

"It is my fault," Farkas said it bluntly at the woman, "Had I not asked for… she did something I am not familiar with and took down the creature. I was not as strong to control the situation. She was hurt because I was…"

"Stop, Farkas," the elf placed her delicate hand on his shoulder. "Terra must of known the possible dangerous of this hunt. It wouldn't have been so terrible if she hadn't wasted so much energy. On top of all that the weather was against you two. One can not expect to keep their body healthy while being in that cold for so long."

"It was my fault," Terra gurgled out from under the water in the tub. She hadn't wanted to draw too much attention to herself because she was naked. But with him blaming himself, she couldn't let him think he was at fault for the event and spoke against him, "I was not careful and the wound is the result of my carelessness."

"That isn't what I meant for you to say," the elf looked over at Terra, "We need to get you out of the tub now, before you catch a cold." She walked over to Terra and gave the woman her hand.

Terra took it gently and was surprised by the strength of the elf as she pulled her up and made sure the weight was on her shoulders and not on Terra's leg. She held Terra up and after a few moments guided her out of the tub. Terra was bright red and even her body had turned a maroon color.

"What?" the elf was surprised and then looked over and noticed that Farkas had glance at them but was now trying to focus in other places. "Farkas, if you like you could go get you two some food while I dress her."

Farkas protested, "She needs me here. I need to protect her."

"You will do her no good while you are not watching her, besides I am here," the elf sighed as if she was a disgruntled parent talking to a stubborn child. "She needs her privacy, you have seen enough of her skin save the fact that it was out of help but you are not wed and though those thinks happen often between companions on trip, she is not able to give you what you need now."

"I never we…" Farkas stared at the elf in shock, "I would never disrespect the Harbinger like that! She would only be with a man worthy of such…" His eyes became sad for a moment, "She is not some traveling floozy that takes to any man's bed." He left in a huff.

"Good now, let us get you dressed," the elf smiled at Terra. "You needn't get all flush because of this. Many may see your body but that doesn't mean you are what …. a floozy. You were wounded and in need of a bath. He helped me because you had blacked out from lack of energy. You saved him but forgot yourself in the mix. He explained pretty much everything that happened."

Terra sighed and struggled to keep up, the elf was talking far too quickly for her at that moment. She simply tried to focus on the task. "It was my fault for not double checking on the prey," she sighed and turned red again as the elf began to pat her dry. "i'm sorry, you know my name and I don't know yours…"

"My actual name… it is hard to pronounce," the elf said as she patted up Terra's leg, "Shi'ari is fine, that is close enough for me to be comfortable answering to it."

"Shi'ari, thank you for helping us," Terra smiled, "We have imposed on you here and you are too kind."

"He paid me well enough not to ignore this," Shi'ari signaled at my leg that had a large wound almost like a hole in it, but it had heal enough now to appear as a large slit that was stitched up. "This will scar a little but not like the hole that was there before. Besides, you took down the dragon that had been bothering the inn and this small settlement. I could at least do this… plus he did not react negatively to me being a high elf or anything. No cruel jokes or comments to what I was."

"Farkas, he doesn't care about any of the prejudices," Terra commented but really thought about it. He hadn't even bothered Terra when she had joined the Companions where she had come from and why she was there. Most of the Companions were like that. It didn't matter who you were or where you came from. All that mattered was you were all family and you had each others back.

"Your hair is really dark for a Nord, on top of that your eyes are dark too," Shi'ari was trying to make a topic for both to talk about.

"I am definitely not normal," Terra smiled softly at the description of herself, "Not quite anything specific, my mother was Nord so I am Nord, I guess…"

"No father?" Shi'ari stopped suddenly and noticed Terra contort her face for a moment. "Sorry too personal."

Terra shrugged as Shi'eri worked on drying her upper body and arms, "It isn't anything that bothers me so much now. I know nothing of my father, though mother said he had been a soldier but she never elaborated more then that. I left home early in my life and didn't feel knowing more about my parents would matter in my future."

"You healed Farkas…" Shi'ari looked Terra in the eyes, "Your people seem wary of magic because of the Winterhold College incident."

"I have no people, I have me, I adapt by using different tools. I know how to use magic, a bow, sword, and other manners of combat skills. I do not hold anything in any regard of not usable because of fear or hatred," Terra was serious, "To do so would make me weak. I am not weak and will not be deemed so because of lack of skill in something. I have worked fields using a plow, picked flowers, hunted for leathers, and worked a forge. I wish to know many things so I hold no grudge or boundaries."

"Unusual thoughts on life," Shi'ari looked me over and nodded, "I have some clothing that could work for you, they will be a bit long but that is fine."

"I have clothing in my pack," Terra said in response. She didn't want the woman to go out of her way for her.

"No, you have armor, you need cloth. With your wound you can't have weight and pressure on it," Shi'ari explained as she was leaving. The door shut gently as the woman left.

This left Terra in the awkward position of being naked in the middle of the room. She stood in front of the tub with a fire behind her. It casted an outline around her form. She didn't want to move for fear of causing sharp pain in her leg again so she was left there trying to balance without putting any pressure on her leg. The fire's warmth seemed to be like fingers massaging her body and taking away the aches and pain.

"Harbinger, I brought us food, so we can dine in here and you can rest…." Farkas turned a dark shade of purple in embarrassment at the scene before him. He went to move out of the room again as he turned his head.

Terra was taken back, but tried to stop him, "Farkas it is okay, you can…" she set her weight on her hurt leg and soon found herself falling again, she closed her eyes to ready for the pain, but was cushioned by something soft.

"Harbinger, you must be careful," Farkas said under her. He had placed the plates on the edge of the bed and jumped under her so that she didn't land on the floor. He was firm under her and she couldn't hep but notice he wasn't looking at her as he tried to figure out how to get them out of this situation.

"Sorry, I am nothing but trouble to Farkas," Terra could only manage those few words. She was distressed because of the events that seem to keep happening to them. She didn't seem to have any luck as being a leader for him. She was becoming annoyed with herself. She should be able to take care of herself and yet she kept falling apart around him.

"Oh, no," Shi'ari came rushing back in and helped Terra off of Farkas. "I should have had you sit down instead of standing, I am so sorry."

Farkas dusted himself off but didn't look toward the two woman, instead he moved back to get the plates off the bed and set them on the table. He turned his back to the two woman and just waited. It appeared that he had figured it was just safer to stay turned from them and wait for a sign that it was safe to turn back around.

"Thank you Farkas," Terra said as Shi'ari helped her pull the clothing on that she had brought. The material was warm and covered her from the neck down. Right now, that was the most important thing considering she had just given Farkas a full view and a chance to cope a feel. "Shi'ari, thank you for the clothing, they are warm." The elf moved Terra to a chair by the table and started to brush her hair.

"Farkas, she is finished, come sit down and eat with her," Shi'ari directed him like a mother taking care of a simple child.

Farkas grunted as he turned back to the table and took a seat opposite Terra and Shi'ari. He didn't even look up at them as began eating. He didn't often talk at the Companion's hall, he let his brother really do all the talking. It seemed he was just fine with the silence and food


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this story is long so I broke it down into several short chapters. Please enjoy and don't hesitate to make comments, reviews or criticism.

* * *

Shi'ari started talking first, "I hope you are enjoying the stew. The inn keeper is actually known for this stew."

"Terra's is better.." Farkas grunted after he finished a spoonful of the stew.

Terra chuckled and reached for her plate that he had brought her. She took a moment to look at the meal he had brought her. The stew was simple and thick. It was a brown stew, she could see piece of meat, probably beef mixed with deer. The vegetables were cut into large nonuniform chunks. She took a few spoonfuls, it did taste different from her own cooking, but they were not use to having cooking from many other places, especially since the Companions often camped out after jobs were done instead of going to a inn. Right now, maybe it was just her hunger, but the stew tasted great. She couldn't contain herself and scarfed up the plate that she had. Once she was done she stared at her plate hopeful more would appear.

"That is a good sign," Shi'ari had finished braiding Terra's hair and patted it gently. "But you can't over do it now. We'll see how it goes tomorrow." The elf woman got up and left the two Companions alone.

"You didn't have to do that back at the dragon, Harbinger, I didn't even know that you could work magic," Farkas seemed to be pondering on what he was going to say. "You used your voice against that dragon. Are you the person everyone was whispering about?"

Terra stiffened up at the second part. She had wondered if he would make any comments about what he saw or if he would just let it be. There was no point in her lying to him. "I am… I guess, but that doesn't change anything," she tried not to make it sound too important but the fact was people that she was a symbol that they could put faith into and that couldn't really be ignored even if she tried her best to. She didn't want that responsibility but at the same time being the Harbinger was in that same light, was it not?

"It does, you took on that creature on almost single handedly," Farkas growled at her. "Your strength has grown. When we took you in we knew that you were special but this was beyond what, I am sure, any of us had planned. You are my shield sister but you are more, when I vouched for you at the first circle I didn't know the outcome. Yet Kodlack seemed to have seen more then anyone else could…you even saved him from something terrible."

"I did what was requested of me, Farkas," Terra said it trying not to look at him. He might seem not too bright to everyone but he was intelligent on a level no one seemed to notice, he took orders without questioning but in reality he only followed the orders he believed were right and just. She glanced at him and noticed him twitch for a moment. "What is wrong? Is there something else you want to say?"

Farkas said nothing but took what he had been holding in his hand and placed it on the table then gently slid it across the to her. Curiously, Terra picked it up and looked at it, he had an amulet of Mara. She stopped breathing a moment and felt the blood leaving her face. She touched her neck and realized just at that moment that she had been wear the amulet because it boosted her restoration skills, but had forgotten to even check if she still had it on. She never thought when she wore it about the other implications. She looked up at him, his eyes looked sad for a moment and he got up gathering their didn't say anything when he left with the empty plates.

"What had that been about?" Terra whispered and gently placed the amulet back on, but didn't hide it under her clothing as she did when she was in public. She felt her body strain from exhaustion and decided she would move to the bed, but stopped when she realized there was only one bed. She looked around the room and saw the bed roll tucked in the corner. He had given her the bed even when he was needing to recover as much as she had. "Fool," she ground her teeth but went for the bed roll, he needed the bed tonight. She set it up slowly but soon had it stretched out and rather comfortable looking. She panicked a moment when she didn't see their packs but relaxed when she noticed he had stuffed them under the bed. She struggled pulling the pack while focusing not to put too much weight on her leg for fear of busting the stitching. The pack gave way after a moment and she landed back on her butt, she sucked air through her teeth as she landed, but the pain did not detour from her objective. She dug through the pack cursing about the settlement of her stuff and how she never knew really what to put in these thing but soon found what she was looking for. She crawled slowly to the roll and slid in, in her hand was a small stuffed wolf that she had made one of her first nights with the Companions and hugged it tight to her chest as she fell asleep.

Terra was awoken for a moment in the night when she heard breathing and then felt someone lifting her off the ground. She was too groggy from sleep to fully opens her eyes but felt the warmth of someone clutching her and then suddenly she was laid out on something soft. She looked up through sleepy slits and Farkas came into focus. He gently tucked the blanket around her, careful not to touch her leg.

"Shh," he whispered into her ear. "Go back to sleep, you need to rest in the bed. I will take the roll so please don't do that again, Harbinger." He glanced warmly at the small animal she had clutched to her before turning away to return the now empty bed roll.

The morning light was coming through the window but Terra managed to hide herself. Only with the knock on the door did she even attempt to stir. WIth the sudden realization a person was knocking on her door she got up quickly and proceeded to fall to the floor from landing hard on her hurt leg.

"Ouch," she hissed and looked down to realize that the wound was now seeping, worse then anything else she felt stupid for having tried to rush when she noticed that Farkas was already near the door. She struggled to adjust herself so she didn't look so deflated but it wasn't going to work not with her leg now throbbing as a reminder of her stupidity.

Farkas stared at Terra with an astonished look on his face. He seemed to try not to be laughing at her as she laid sprawled on the floor in a heap.

"Oh no," Shi'ari ran to Terra when she noticed Farkas staring at the woman on the floor and she cursed softly, "Let's get this cleaned up and ready for another session of healing." Shi'ari took a blade from her belt and tore the skirt away from Terra's thigh and looked over the wound. "Oh good, not as bad as I thought but you could have risked tearing the stitchings."

Terra sighed as she shifted under her weight and the woman's glare, "I was just trying to… I don't know how to take care of things like this. I am not…"

"Stop, there is no need to explain. You are use to being on your own," Shi'ari smiled softly. "Farkas will you help me?"

Farkas moved gently to assist in picking up the woman from the floor, "Where should she go?"

"The bed," Shi'ari smiled and pulled the covers away. "Yes, this will allow me to work with you resting, Terra."

"Harbinger, I will bring us some breakfast," Farkas said in a matter of fact voice and promptly tried to leave as quickly as possible, but stop when Terra made a sound. He looked over at her trying not to focus on the now revealed thigh.

"Oh let me get us breakfast," Terra pulled at her pack that had been left near the bed. "You have been paying for everything and I feel guilty about it." He glared at her for a moment and left. She was taken back by that.

"You should allow him to pamper you," Shi'ari said gently as she took instruments out of a bag that Terra hadn't noticed her holding. "He only wishes to take responsibility for you. He feels at fault and by no means does he feel like this has amended any of the actions."

"It wasn't his fault, I did this," Terra sighed and laid back, "This was a beginner's mistake and I am paying the high price of it. The pain should brand my mind to never allow this to happen again." She watched the high elf at work.

Terra enjoyed watching Shi'ari work at the moment especially since she couldn't do anything else. The stitching and the seeping was cleaned up and once this was finished she began chanting over the wound. Terra had seen some of the old ways of restoration but never had learned it, this was amazing. The fact that the woman was practically rebuilding the thigh area so that the wound would not leave a hole just blew her mind. Terra could only ever seal a wound never reconstruct the missing pieces of flesh so watching it happen before her eyes was amazing.

Farkas returned later on with a plate of fruits, meats, and some cheese plus a glass of liquid. He moved a chair over to where Terra and Shi'ari were. He sat quietly, situated himself on seat and stared at the healer working her magic but shook himself away and turned to Terra. "Here, you need to eat something with the healer working and your body trying to heal, you need this," Farkas held out a fork that had a piece of meat and cheese stabbed onto it.

Terra blinked a moment at the action but thought better of saying anything and gently she took a bit from the fork. She chewed it slowly enjoying the flavors in her mouth. She smiled at Farkas when she was finished, "it is delicious."

"Good," Farkas smiled gently at her. "You need to finish this all." He stabbed some fruit this time and held it out for her.

Terra felt a little silly but allowed him to continue this routine with her until she finished everything on the plate and the glass of liquid that turned out to be wine. She looked at him thoughtfully. She hadn't been treated like this ever, "where had he learned to be compassionate like this?"

The healing went on for most of the day. Shi'ari would stop for a moment or two to take a break, eat something or leave to tend to other duties. Farkas would leave but return after a while. At one point he helped Terra get to an outhouse that was near the inn.

There were a lot of people in the inn. The travel must of picked up since the death of the dragon. It had only been a few days but word seemed to spread fast in a small town and with travelers it seem to spread even faster.

Farkas allowed Terra to sit in the dinning hall of the inn later in the evening only after the okay came from Shi'ari. Terra was well enough to handle the excitement of her body being moved like that and she could sit for a long period of time. This was only agreed upon because after that she would need to return to the room to bath and clean the wound before bed.

Terra listened to the music and was enjoying the gossip from the groups of towns folk when someone busted in shouting. The news was about a snow storm that was on its way, but just as the information had been absorbed the winds began to pick up. The people quickly got up and began returning to their homes. The inn keeper began to clean up after most of the people cleared out of the dinning hall. The bard sat there for a bit taking in the sudden silences. He soon looked over at Terra and shrugged as he returned to playing music. Terra pulled a coin from her purse and tossed it over to the bard who caught it in midair.

"What would you like to hear?" the bard bit the coin quickly before sticking it in his purse on his belt.

"Anything really… could you play the pipes instead of the lute?" Terra smiled softly.

The bard eyed her a moment then grinned. He placed the lute into its case and pulled a set of pipes out from a small bag. He then set to play a sound that slowly began to compose itself into a song.

Terra recognized the tune and began humming along side. She was feeling a bit better and she didn't seem to care at the moment that Farkas and herself had almost died out there. Because at that moment it didn't matter because they were alive.

"Terra, its time to return to the room," Farkas said softly as he held his hand out for her. She noticed that they were much larger then her own. Even within hands being calloused from handling a sword they still had a softness to them. She could even say they had a comforting warmth to them. She shook her head to get rid of such thoughts and felt her smile slip for but a moment. When her smile returned she nodded to the bard a thanks for the music then took Farkas' hand.

Inside the room, the bath had already been set up with the steaming hot water and some clothing that she hadn't seen before was set out for her to change into. The room was a bit chilly even with the fireplace going.

"Do you need help?" Farkas asked sheepishly.

"I would like to try it myself," Terra began to slowly undress as she neared the tub. "If you would be more comfortable leaving, it's okay Farkas."

"No, it's fine, I need to be near just in case there is something wrong," he turned his back to her as he spoke. She noticed that he had pulled his hair back. She suddenly realized that it wasn't just pulled back but it was braid. A sting of jealousy entered her mind at the thought of Shi'ari running her finger through his hair.

"You could get yourself a chair so you aren't standing the whole time," Terra tried to figure ways to make him more comfortable and take her attention away from the feelings she had suddenly strike her. "I'm not fully undressed yet so you can turn around and set yourself up." She watched him to see if he would listen to her. Though she was preoccupied with trying to figure out where these strange emotions were coming from.

Farkas complied to her request and set himself up near the table seating to his back to her. He said nothing and didn't move.

Terra finished undressing and stared at the tub. She figured to hold her weight on her good leg and ease herself in with her arms. The plan worked and she sat gently in the hot water. It stung the wound but felt good on the rest of her body. She gently laid there and tried to understand what she need to do.

"Did you make the wolf you had with you?" Farkas asked from his seat. He seemed to be fidgeting with something.

"I did, it is to comfort me and chase nightmares away," Terra felt foolish saying it but something told her that he would understand.

"Do you have nightmares often?" he leaned his head in a manner that made Terra think that he might have his eyes closed talking to her.

"Yes, even as a child," Terra watched him. "I could see… things, so I made myself little animals to protect me."

He paused a moment and then whispered, "Would you make me one?"

Terra shifted in surprise and felt the sting of pain from the quick moment, but took a breath before answering. "Of course, what would you like?"

"I would like it to match yours," Terra realized he was holding her wolf in his hands and that it was the stuffed animal that she noticed him fidgeting with.

"Sure, I have some material in my pack, I could make one to match," she began scrubbing herself, because she started to feel selfish making him sit there like that while she bathed. She dunk the water on her head and began scrubbing and sighed softly as it felt good to be able to do this one thing.

"Thank you," he answered after a few moment.

"The storm sound bad," Terra said as she thought about the sound outside their window. She noticed the darkness and some flickers of movement that she assumed where snow flakes.

"It will keep most people in their homes tomorrow," he turned to look out the same window, "Doesn't matter we have a bit of time before you are really ready to travel."

"Did you send word that we were fine?" Terra thought about the Companions being worried about them.

"No," Farkas said sternly.

"Why?" Terra asked as she gently got up slowly but sat on the edge of the tub as she reached for a towel and began drying herself off.

"There is no need, we are known to go on our own so this is fine," Farkas said it as a fact, "We are on our own journey so I do not wish to disrupt it because it is something for us to have."

"I see," Terra finished drying up and stood slowly before the fire, she went for the clothing that had been provided for her. She stared at it, this was a night gown, she looked over at Farkas in surprise. He must have gotten this for her. "Thank you…this has been a journey of much learning. Though I am a failure as your Harbinger, I hope that this does not misled your thoughts of me."

"What are you talking of Harbinger?" Farkas turned as stared at her a moment. "You are wearing it…"

"This is for me? I just assumed so since it was by the bath," she stared down at the nightgown.

"It is but you wear that amulet with no knowledge of what you are telling others around us," Farkas stared at her.

"It was because of this I was able to heal you as much as I could," Terra touched the amulet at her neck. "I am glad I was wearing it, but if it makes you uncomfortable I will take it off…"

Farkas shifted uncomfortable, "Is that the only reason?"

Terra started to walk toward him and stopped, "Why?"

"You wear it as declaration of wanting marriage," Farkas said it sternly.

"I know that it means that also, but…" Terra was unsure how to say anything. She feared being alone and wanted someone to love her, not to be like her own mother alone in a cottage hoping for someone to return. That wasn't the reason though she wore this amulet to allow herself to focus and help others.

"Silly of me, forget it," Farkas moved to her and picked her up in one swift move. "To bed with you." He laid her down, stopping a moment to say something but shook it from his mind and then walked to the table and grabbed the wolf. He gently caressed it before giving it to her, "Sleep well."

Terra wanted to saying something, anything to get him to explain what was on his mind but he wouldn't do it. She watched him as he took the bed roll out and set it up with ease. He took his place on it and turned his back to her. She laid there in silence and listened to him breathing. How did she feel about him? She turned away from him but couldn't forget his look when he realized she was wearing the nightgown.

At some point she fell asleep but was soon awoke by the wind howling outside. It seemed to be screeching and scratching at their window. She stared at the now dying fire and began to shiver. Her wolf was no where to be found and she began panicking. Her eyes started to water, she was so confused, she felt like she was in the wrong place. Soon she snapped out of it when she saw her wolf. It had fallen near Farkas' bedroll. She tried to move but her limbs seemed to ache with the cold. She pushed herself out of the bed and tried to sneak over to the place where the stuffed animal laid, but could only stumble with the aching of her limbs.

The floor was freezing and Terra felt horrid that Farkas was laying there in just a roll. She stared at the animal and Farkas then slipped back into bed. It wasn't hard for her to pretend she was cold because she was actually freezing and when her feet had touch the floor she felt like there was no warm left in her body. Something inside her triggered and she could feel tears to begin to fall and her breath came out in whimpers as she tried to figure out why she suddenly started to cry.

Farkas roused quickly at the sound of her crying and came to her side but stepped on the wolf. When he saw the stuffed animal he picked it up and took it to her. "Terra, shh, it's okay, here is your wolf," he came to the edge of the bed and held it out to her.

Terra looked up at him and wiped away some of her tears, "I'm sorry Farkas, I guess I am just too childish…." she let her breath escape in a small sob as she tried to talk, "It was just the sounds of the wind and it was cold… I guess when I woke to my wolf being gone I just…panicked."

Farkas shifted uncomfortable for a moment. He looked over at the fire and then went to it. He worked to get it going again. Once it was at a healthy warmth he returned to the bed but made a face as he returned, "It doesn't really reach over here…" He looked around for a moment then sighed, "Terra…."

Terra felt her heart skip a beat as he never called her name. She was always Harbinger or shield sister. She looked at him waiting for the rest.

"I can stay in the bed with you," Farkas turned red, "But do not worry I will not touch you. The warmth will just be good for both of us so we don't get sick." He began taking off his armor and stopped a moment. He shifted uncomfortably then moved to the wash basin in the room.

She realized the tub was not there in the room anymore. Farkas must of had it moved out before he went to bed. She watched curiously and then turned away realizing that he was washing himself. She could hear him removing the last of his clothing and the water splashing. "You didn't have to… the water must be cold and…" she tried understand what was happening.

"It doesn't matter, it needed to happen, I should have taken a bath when the tub was in here," he responded as he went to his pack and began rummaging through it. "I'm glad to have spares." She listened as he seemed to be dressing, "This way there is no chance of anything going wrong," he said as he returned to the bed edge. Slowly he parted the blankets and slipped in but stayed as close to the edge as possible.

Terra move closer to the wall to make more room, "You can move over more so that you aren't falling off."

"I will kind of be off of the bed anyway, even with as big as this bed is I am too big for it," Farkas said as he shifted to get comfortable.

Terra could already feel the warmth of him even with him not close to her. She sighed gently and tried to relax. "What had he been thinking?" she stared down at her wolf trying to find answers. She shifted to get comfortable but found herself too tense. She could hear him continuing to shift and move to get comfortable as well.

Farkas was soon asleep. His back turned away from Terra. She watched from the corner of her eye as his shoulders moved with his breathing. He would move every once and a while. She felt foolish, she was a grown woman what was wrong with her. He had saved her and she should be able to handle sleeping in the same bed and nothing happen, but as she stared at him she couldn't help it so she turned away. "Was he use to being in the same bed with a woman? He had fallen asleep quickly," she looked again at her wolf in hopes it could answer for her. When nothing came from her stuffed animal she sighed and closed her eyes.

Terra felt the warmth and cuddled closer to it and pushed as much of her body against it. She soon felt something wrapped around her. "Terra," the voice whispered. She moaned gently and again pushed herself so close it was almost hard to breath. "Terra, please…" the voice seemed to moan the last word. Terra sighed gently and opened her eyes and was now face to with Farkas. She had fallen asleep on his arm at some point but the worst of it was she had pressed herself completely against him.

"Terra, you can move away now," he sounded pained but stared her eyes, she felt a ping of something in her chest. Suddenly she felt his hand brushing her cheek gently and he cooed softly, "You're safe, it is okay. I am not going anywhere. So you can move back to your side so that you don't become uncomfortable."

She nodded gently and moved herself off of his arm and turned away in utter horror. "What had she been doing?" she looked down at the wolf that was tight against her side. She soon let the feeling of childishness fall away and she drifted back into a warm coma.

At one point Terra felt Farkas get up and leave the bed but she couldn't rouse herself to check. She soon heard a knock at the door, but didn't desire to move. She shifted in attempt to get up but only managed to turn over. It had been a rough night for her and she was sure he wasn't doing any better.


	3. Chapter 3

The second knock at the door was actually a very heavy banging and instead of a single bang it was a series to rouse the people that were on the other side of the door. Shi'rari was greeted by Farkas. She stared a moment in surprise to see him shirtless. She snapped back into reality and appeared to be shivering. There were wet spots in her skirt and her boots looked soaked.

"What is wrong?" Terra tried to get up and managed to get on her feet before she felt the pain shoot through her thigh.

Shi'ari shifted quickly to catch her, but Farkas was there and holding her up in a blink of an eye. All three of them were surprised about the events and chuckled softly to each other.

"The weather is getting worse. I don't think you two will be leaving so soon, maybe in a few more days," Shi'ari eyed Farkas as she said this. Terra noticed the elf watching Farkas as she spoke but said nothing to it. "Farkas would you please be so kind as to help me with some wood cutting today?" she looked hopeful at him.

"I don't know …leaving the Harbinger," Farkas said this with all honest unknowing of the elf's intentions.

"It's fine, Farkas. She just needs some help, I am well enough to care of myself," Terra said it sternly as she worked at moving his hands away from her. "Go now while the sun is starting to rise so that if the job takes long there is still warmth for you to work in. There is no harm in helping when we are the ones who put people out. Even if we are paying them we should show that we can be helpful even in our own time of needs."

Sjhi'ari bowed her head slightly in thanks and gently took Farkas' arm and left with tried not to think on what she had just done. It not her place to prevent him from going off to have fun. She scolded herself for being so pathetic and was determined to get up and do something this day.

Terra pulled her pack away from its spot and plucked an article of clothing from inside. She struggled to pull the dress over her body without rubbing or putting too much weight on her leg. After a few tries she was fully clothed. She struggled to move to the wash basin and was determined to go through her morning routine of waking up. She felt good after she managed to dress and clean herself up. She took the staff that she found on the dragon hunt and used it like a crutch. She had become hungry just from the motions of attempting to get herself together. She took this as a triumph and decided that she earned her breakfast.

Terra navigated her way through the tables to find a quiet corner that she could sit and relax through the day. She found a nice, warm corner that allowed her a clear view of the dining hall while she could listen to everyone. She carefully sat down and waited for a waitress.

"What would you like to have?" the waitress came over to Terra and smiled sweetly at her.

"Could I have a bit of mead, some cheese and meat…could I get an egg if it isn't too late?" Terra smiled meekly. She wasn't really sure.

"It is never too late to eat here, I'll have the cook make you something," the waitress winked at Terra as she turned away from her.

Terra shifted. She was not usually comfortable in these situations, but maybe the waitress was in a good mood. She turned to the Bard to listen better to the music. She hadn't really been thinking about enjoying herself but now that she was out of the room she felt a bit better.

"Hello Love," the Bard came near Terra and she eyed him warily. "You are a lone this day, huh?"

Terra shrugged gently but nodded, "That I am. Simple and quiet today. I am just enjoying it."

"I hope not too quiet," the bard grinned at her and then eyed her chest a moment.

"If you play your music it would not be quiet nor simple, so please continue," Terra signaled to the lute and smiled sweetly. She was trying to let the bard down gently. She suddenly struck with realization that her amulet was sitting on the outside of her dress. It was too late to hide it so she should just act natural with anyone who takes to her because of it.

The bard got the hint and returned to his corner and began playing again.

"He does that to all the ladies, you were wise to simply refuse him. Here you go darling," the waitress brought out two plates of food.

Terra's eyes widen in surprise, she reached into her blouse and took out two gold coins and handed them to her. "For the food and you," Terra smiled gently as she took a fork in hand. There were three eggs sunny side up, crispy bacon and toast on the first plate. The second plate had all sorts of fruit cut into bitable sizes. She felt like she looked like a pig to everyone else there but it really didn't matter at the moment because she was hungry.

The waitress eyes widen in response but gently she touched Terra's cheek, her neck next, and then her shoulder, "Well, if you need anything else, please do not hesitate to ask," her voice was dripping with honey and Terra realized that the waitress had brushed against the amulet.

Terra just smiled at her softly, "Thank you." She turned back to her plate of food and began working on it. This meal had tasted even better then the meal from the first night they arrived. She tried to slow herself down and eat at a lady like pace but she was having a bit of trouble with it. She laughed at herself as she took a sip of the mead and let it slide down her throat. The warm food contrasted with the cold mead made her feel alive.

Terra enjoyed the music and the drink, but she was careful with what she did for fear of hurting herself so she simply sat and listened to all the stories that were happening around her. The old men talked like the Companions did of times of old. A few women were talking and enjoying the warmth of the hearth in the middle of the inn. The storm was what everyone seemed to switch to in conversations. They spoke about how things were damaged and repairs that were needed. Terra soaked it all in. It had been a long time since she had just enjoyed being somewhere.

Terra felt a sudden urge hit her. She was going to need help to go to the outhouse. She got up slowly and looked around trying to figure out who she could ask without being embarrassed. She signaled the waitress that had taken her order earlier. "I am really sorry, but could I have someone help me to the bathroom?" she was still embarrassed.

"Oh it is okay, but you don't seem drunk, dearie," the waitress whispered.

"I am not, but I am recovering from an injury so I don't balance well. I just need someone to walk with me," Terra explained.

"If that is all I'll go," the waitress said giving Terra her arm.

They walked out, all the men began hooting and hollering. They simply ignored the cat calls as saying anything would cause a scene.

"Sorry about this," Terra said from the outhouse. The waitress had opted to wait outside for her.

"No worries sugar," the waitress sounded sincere as she continued. "We all have something happen for a reason. I am surprised you let that sweet piece of meat go with the healer."

Terra felt her chest tighten a little at the thought of it, "Oh… well we all have things to do and the healer had been kind enough to help on short notice."

"We don't usually get many people, especially because of the dragon but now that it is gone, more people are coming so I guess we are all a little busier thanks to you two," the waitress chuckled.

Terra cleaned herself up and used the water pouch at her hip to wash her hands off. "Well, I am glad we did something to help someone and we weren't selfishly hunting out a dragon for our own glory." Terra was surprised by the waitress when she snaked her arm around Terra to help support her but she had a feeling this woman was doing it to get a bit of a feel. "I do appreciate you helping me out with this,but I don't want you to be in trouble with your boss or anything."

"I won't, I am helping a customer," She leaned into Terra and grinned wide.

"Oh that is good. We should be go back in, I am actually a bit cold. You don't seemed bothered but you are in a nice warm outfit, but I am…" Terra signaled that she had not dressed appropriate for the weather.

"Pity, could warm you up, but…" the waitress grinned when they got to the door and shifted her head slightly to peer past Terra.

Terra turned slowly and there was Farkas with the healer. She raised her brow in surprise as the healer was holding onto Farkas' arm again and had a sweet smile on her face with a glow.

"Terra," the healer was surprised to see her outside. "We were just coming back to check on you… but you seem to be taking care of yourself well."

The waitress raised her eyebrow, "I was simply helping her with going to the outhouse. I also see that you're too busy so don't worry, she is doing fine without your help." The waitress turned and dragged Terra with her. The waitress cursing under her breath, "fool woman going on taking him from you. I figured he was smarter then that. She seems to be quite content simply being that kind of woman…"

Terra stared at the woman who put her back at her table, "But don't you?" She tried to figure a way to say it without sounding insulting.

"I sleep with who I please, paid or not, but I do not interfere with another woman's pleasure," the waitress stroked Terra's hair with a soft smile.

"He isn't mine, you know, we are Companions… I am his Harbinger," Terra said softly. She had no rights to claim him or say anything because he had not said anything to her.

"What does that matter?" the waitress sighed softly, "Leaders, masters, slaves, any of those professions need someone to treat them as someone…if you get my drift." She went off leaving Terra to sit there alone with the music going.

Terra felt slightly off and decided better to go back to the room. She quickly grabbed her staff and made her way back to the room. She tried to figure out why the waitress had told her anything. She entered the room and made her way to the bed.

Shi'ari cleared her throat when Terra was comfortable. "Here let us look at that stitching since you have been moving around," she pulled up the dress slowly and looked at the wound. She moved Terra's leg carefully and smiled, "It is looking really good. Once the storm passes you both can go back," Shi'ari said it almost sad.

"There is a few days left," Terra said looking over the wound, "I would take advantage of this time, if I were you."

Shi'ari stared at her surprised. She looked away for a moment then sighed, "It isn't like that… he didn't …We didn't…" She looked at Terra not annoyed but a little hurt. "He isn't in here right now so I will be honest, he wouldn't have me," she said it as she gently wiped the wound clean. "He did some jobs around my cottage but that was it. He even cleared the road of snow…I tried but it didn't seem to matter he didn't look my way. He was preoccupied with something though it took some time to think of why it was, but then I saw how he looked at you as that woman caressed and pushed against you and I could see something click in him," Shi'ari talked as if she had been defeated.

"It isn't anything. I am the Harbinger of the Companions, he only sees me as a leader. I am sure what you saw was him being disappointed in my supposed behavior," Terra said it stiffly, "I am a friend, he said that to me before and nothing more." She lend forward and looked at Shi'ari softly and chuckled, "I helped him when he needed. I don't think he even displays that kind of attention to me. I mean he reacts because he cares but he cares about everyone. He wants to take care of all of those who can't take care of themselves. He thinks me as a Companion and not a woman really…I am nothing more then an equal."

"Equals are what make relationships," Shi'ari said as she packed up her items. "Tonight is suppose to be the worst of the storm. The ice wraths were out in numbers today so that will mean a treacherous storm and it will shut down most of this town. Take care and stay warm. Maybe you should see him with different eyes. When he brought you to me, he begged to save me to save you because you saved him, but I think he was just honestly worried about losing you. He said something about losing too many already."

"Ah, yes, we lost some important people a while back so I know what he is talking of," Terra looked to the window. Farkas was too kind hearted, really he should have let her die because of her stupidity but he risked everything to get her to a healer even after she had exhausted herself to near death to save him, then he turns around and saves her.

"There is more to this, you were even hide your amulet of Mara," Shi'ari got up and dusted herself off. "You don't want to be alone but you refuse to rely on others to help you. You can only bring yourself to ask for help when you can't handle it any more but by then it is sometimes too late. You are lucky to have someone who is willing to be by your side even in your stubbornness."

"Maybe you are right," Terra took a several gold coins and handed them to Shi'ari, "I hope this is enough…"

Shi'ari stared at the coins in surprise and tried to shake her head no but Terra shoved them at the woman, "Thank you… this is more then what I earned for your healing."

"Please, you have done so much for me," Terra was being honest. The woman had saved her life, she deserved more but Terra knew she wouldn't take more.

"This will last me a long time… we don't want for much here," Shi'ari pocketed the coins.

"I'm glad there are people somewhere that don't want much," Terra turned to see the door opening.

Farkas entered slowly, "Shi'ari, I will walk you back home. The weather is getting worse and the ice wraths are dangerous." He didn't even look over at Terra.

The high elf stared at Farkas for a moment and nodded gently. She got up, but touched Terra's shoulder gently before leaving. It was a comforting touch, one that was meant to give her some kind of hope. Terra just wished she knew what the hope was for. She left with Farkas and said nothing when the door shut behind them


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the encouragement in the review. I hope you all are enjoying this small tale.

* * *

Terra pulled her pack carefully from the side of the bed and took out the material. She slowly worked at gathering all the items together to make the simple wolf stuffed animal. She worked the knife through the soft leather that she had leftover some leather working. Soon she had a pattern made. She worked on fluffing the stuffing so that it would be be soft and cuddly. She stitched slowly using the bone needle with a carefully crafting skill. Her fingers were nimble, feeling and moving the material so that it slowly began resembling the creature she was trying to created. All the while she was working on the wolf she thought about everything she knew on him. The childhood, being raised to be a Companion, working to be so skilled, becoming a werewolf, mastering his beast and the possibility of becoming cured of the blood he use to worship. She hadn't even told him of this but it was not her place to tell him, it was his place to ask this of her. She was soon finished and the small wolf stuffed animal sat before her, it seemed like it was hopeful that the one it was going to would like it. She patted it gently and smiled.

"Harbinger," Farkas said gently as he opened the door, "I am coming in."

"It's fine, I am clothed," Terra said as she hid the wolf from him as he brought in the dinner plates.

"It has been a long few days," Farkas commented as he set the plates at the table and left again.

Terra figured he went back to get the drinks so carefully and after a few deep breathes she reached for her staff to help her walk over to the table. There was less pain and she was proud of herself for not falling or crying out. With each step she held her breath waiting for the shock of pain but it didn't really come as sharp as before. She was healing up nicely. She got to the chair but was having a little trouble with pulling it away from the table.

"I can do that," Farkas said as he set the cups on the table and moved next to her. He slowly moved it so that Terra could sit before he moved it close to the table.

"Thank you Farkas, I appreciate everything you have been doing for me," Terra said as she held the wolf under the table and shifted uncomfortably as she was unsure if she should give it to him. "I uh…well I wanted…" she thought this would be easier.

"Terra, I didn't do anything with Shi'ari," Farkas said not looking up at Terra, he just stared at his plate of food. "She wanted to, but it didn't feel right… there was something bothering me," he looked toward the fireplace.

Terra was getting tired of him surprising her but he just seemed to be doing it so easily. She shivered for a moment as she heard the sound of the storm starting, "Farkas, what you do is your business. You don't owe me any explanation… it isn't like…" She was twisting the poor stuffed animal now.

"No, I left you alone when you were hurt and so you relied on someone else to help you, it was wrong of me," he said it as he was now staring back at his food. He pushed some of the vegetables around his plate with his fork. "It wasn't like I didn't know what she wanted I just figured that she wouldn't… it took too long to help her. She really did need help and I finished what I could."

"Farkas, don't worry, you needed to get out of here, being stuck with a hurt person can be hard," Terra said softly. "I just wanted to thank you. There is no reason to feeling guilty for going out. I wanted to give you this since you won't let me do anything for you." She put the wolf on the table towards him and quietly let out a breath of relief.

"This is for me?" he stared at the little wolf not daring to touch it.

"yes, you wanted one, right?" Terra felt like a child giving an adult something they made.

Farkas' eyes lit up and he took the wolf from the table and hugged it softly, "He is more then I could ever ask for. The Harbinger made me a gift… with her own hands. You are something else. You don't treat me different because I am not so intelligent as my brother or cunning as Aela… I am on their level to you. Thank you for this." He set it back on the table and went back to his food.

"Glad you like it," Terra smiled to herself as she began eating.

Soon Farkas talked of his childhood more and about his brother and their angst as teenagers. He talked of better times and terrible times. He talked of the history of the Companions and what it meant to him.

Terra learned a lot as they sat there talking and drinking.

The afternoon had worn Terra out and simply going to and from the outhouse in the cold had been harder then before. She was soon yawning as her stamina wasn't quite were it needed to be.

"Farkas, I think I will retire for the evening," Terra tried to get up but after that last time he had helped her to the outhouse she felt sluggish and wobbly. When she reached for her staff it fell away.

"I'll help you," Farkas got up and moved in front of Terra. He placed his hands out so that she could grab them and they could walk together to the bed. He worked himself around and slowly allowed her to rest on the edge.

"Thank you," Terra yawned and looked down at her dress. She needed to get out of this garb. She slowly worked the lacing on the corset. Once that was off the hard part was taking the dress off without hurting herself. She slowly rose to her feet and tried to pull up while leaning all her weight to one foot but one jerk up sent her backwards. She was now stuck with the dress partially up around her shoulders while the rest was under her and her throbbing thigh. She whimpered a moment and then sighed. She need help but it embarrassed her so to ask. What would he think of her asking? "Farkas, could you umm.. if you aren't too uncomfortable, help me out of this," she tried to sound confident. She didn't hear any answer but felt the warmth as his hand gently worked their way to find a safe place to hold her. He lifted her gently and pulled the dress slowly as he placed her back on the bed. He turned his attention to the sleeves and pulled them off of her arms and pulled the whole thing over her head. She sat there shivering with the cool air but wrapped her arms around herself when he finished. When he was done he returned to the chair with his back to her.

"Thank you," she was still shivering as she put the cotton gown from the other night on. It had been warm, but in this storm the room with a roaring fire wasn't even warm near the hearth.

There was a knock on the door. Farkas went to answer it.

"Good thing you have another body to snuggle with, it will be freezing tonight. I suggest you sleeping close just to keep any kind of warmth," the inn keeper commented as Farkas shut the door.

Farkas came to the bed holding some thick furs. "This should keep you warm tonight," he grunted as he laid them on the bed. Once he was satisfied he went to his bed roll that was in the corner and started to set it up.

"Farkas, it is fine," Terra said as she slid into the bed carefully, "Please share with me. It would be too cold for you to sleep on the floor and I promise not to repeat last nights actions happen again." She patted the bed to emphasis the seriousness of what she was saying.

Farkas stared at her in surprise but grunted something before he walked over to the basin and started taking off his armor again. She turned away from him and held her wolf close as she listened to him cleaning himself with the cold water. He had been courteous to clean himself up before laying in the bed after working all day. When he was finished she could hear him moving things around and throw some logs on the fire to keep it going. When he finally came over to the bed he did as he had done the night before and laid close to the edge.

Terra knew saying anything to him would probably make him uncomfortable. Suddenly she felt herself flush with warmth at the thoughts of him undressing her again. He had been so gentle not hurting her as he removed the dress and he didn't do anything else or even stay near her after that. He had hid his face by turning away from her after he did what was asked, but his hands were so warm. She had seen him fight, who would have thought that those hands could be the opposite of what he had trained them to be. She cuddled the wolf so tight if it had been alive she would have suffocated it. Soon she fell into a deep sleep.

"Terra..please Terra," she could hear his voice, it sounded like a moan. "I'm a man, you know…this isn't fair for me at all, I can not continue to have myself under control with you doing this to me," he sounded so despair.

Terra was so warm and she cuddled tight to the warmth. Her body absorbing the warmth greedly. She pressed harder against it and breathed softly as she enjoyed the comfort she felt.

"Why are you doing this to me… I respect you as our Harbinger but when you do this," he continued talking.

Terra wrinkled her brow "what was wrong with this?"she thought as she wiggled in glee. She was so warm and comfortable right now and with the howling of the wind and the sounds of ice and snow hitting the window the warmth was a welcoming opposite.

"I'm just going to do it now," Farkas said it so softly that Terra had to strain to even make out what he said, but suddenly his hand was at her chin pushing it up and his lips were now on hers.

She flashed her eyes open with sudden realization and she looked at him. He pulled away with her sudden movement. He met her eyes. There was something there. It was like a hunger and when she looked down she found herself entangled in him. Her head was on his arm and her leg was wrapped around one of his, while her body was pressed tight against him. She had done it again.

His hand enveloped her throat area and suddenly he moved her face back to his as he returned to kissing her. She could feel herself melt into the kiss. She couldn't even fight it. He tasted of the mead they had drank earlier and he smelt of the soap she had left by the basin. He had turned toward her so that his hand that had been holding her chin to make sure she didn't turn away from the kiss was now on the arch of her back, pressing her body even closer to his. She could feel him through the cotton nightgown. His breathing became heavier as he kissed her deeper. She could feel herself rubbing up against him. A burning urge started to ache in her.

"I want you…is it okay to do that?" he asked as he pulled away from her lips and rested his chin on her head. "To desire the one person I shouldn't. I would follow you anywhere Harbinger, but I never thought it would mean here as well." He pulled her away from him, "Tell me to go to the bed roll, to stay away from you. To allow you to keep your distance from me and keep ourselves professional only."

Terra was surprised by his thought process, "It wouldn't be fair for you to be made to sleep on the floor. It is freezing and what kind of person would I be to make you do that?"

"You would be protecting yourself from a beast like me," he growled as he pulled his hands away from her. "You haven't even fully healed and here I am attacking you like wild animal." He turned away from her.

"You aren't dangerous so there is nothing to protect from," Terra answered, "Besides by the looks of it I was pushing toward this. I did promise I wouldn't do exactly what I did again…" She cursed herself softly as she couldn't control herself in her sleep.

Farkas kept his back to her, "It's fine. Do not worry about it. I'll hold my wolf and it will be fine." She could see him hugging the stuffed animal tight.

Terra turned away and tried to go back to sleep but she felt the urge and she tried to cool it as she grasped her own wolf with desperation. She soon melted away into sleep.

"Why did you have to respond back to the kiss?" Farkas whispered softly. "Why are you wearing that damn amulet?! If you just hadn't been so vulnerable…you did everything to save me and more. You fulfilled my request from you and I know that you can help me be cured…how could I not desire you?" He didn't seem to be talking in her direction so she tried to ignore it as she suddenly felt him press against her back. "Do you even feel what I feel for you? Do I make you want me? Do you crave me as much as I crave you?" He pulled away quickly when she had shifted to make herself comfortable, but he soon returned to where he was against her, "When you came in you were looking for acceptance and no one but Kodlack thought that you would make it, but when I saw you fight furiously in the trial and you never shied away when you saw my beast form. I had figured that a beauty like you would break when I revealed myself but you stood beside me and even took on the curse yourself. You are free of it now, I do not smell it on you but…" He paused as if trying to figure what to say, "I can hear your heart beating, your breath leaving and even that your blood is pumping but I want more. I know so much about you in the way of your life but I know nothing of you. You are someone that deserves far better then myself, maybe someone like my brother, but I don't want to give you to my brother does that make sense? No, it doesn't because it doesn't to me."

Terra sighed softly and shifted against him trying to get closer to his warmth. Her heart was beating so quickly. He was telling her so much and all of it so daring. He could only do it while she was asleep, but it was still wonderful to hear. She just couldn't bring herself to let him know that she was awake so she just continued to pretend to be asleep. She was so comfortable and felt her hips wiggle a little against the warmth that was being given to her. She couldn't get any close to the warmth but her body tried. His arms soon engulfed her body and to prevent any more possible episodes she simply shifted with him naturally and tried her best to ignore the burning urge that he had started in her.

The storm was still raging.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for reading. We are nearing the end soon, but it isn't this chapter so no worries yet. Please continue to enjoy this small story.

* * *

It wasn't long before Terra found herself watching him as he slept. Considering the events they had been through before this trip she had not known much of who Farkas was. He often seemed to just simply be but after his comments before and after he embraced her. She was now wondering about him more. What else was he hiding when he was silent when other were around?

"Terra?" Farkas' eyes were now returning her gaze. "What is wrong?" he seemed to noticed that she was deep in thought.

"Hmm, oh, I wanted to apologize for breaking the promise I made," Terra said trying to find a reason other then the truth that she had been staring at him.

"That is what was bothering you?" Farkas raised an eyebrow in suspicion to the answer, "Because if that is the case shouldn't I be the one apologizing?"

Terra blinked at him, "Why?"

"I said I wouldn't touch you but I did more then that," a sheepish grin spread over Farkas' lips. "I don't think I will apologize."

"Oh?" Terra was trying to understand what was happening.

"No, because it would not be genuine if I said it," Farkas said as he stretched a moment and this made Terra realize that she was on his arm again, but as she went to push away to give him a chance to move it he pulled her even closer instead. She was now so close that she could only look into his eyes. "I think you should stop wearing that amulet, Terra."

"It is a powerful symbol, Farkas," Terra tried to protest.

"As long as there is love in your heart there is no need for the amulet," Farkas was making sure that she couldn't turn away from him. "No one else needs to know that you were needing that thing."

"I don't need it at all, honestly but it does help me focus," Terra stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Good, because you aren't going to wear it again," Terra felt as Farkas' hands moved around to grasp the necklace and she heard as he broke the chain.

"Farkas, why did you?!" Terra was now extremely confused because as she went to voice her opinion he cover her mouth with his. She tried for a moment to fight against him and managed to turn away from him. "Farkas?!"

Farkas growled under his breath, "Terra, don't you see I can't do this anymore. You are so strong and are able to do anything. These last few days I was able to actually see that even as strong as you are at times you need help. I want to be able to be there for you. I can do that, even if it is just to catch you."

Terra's mouth dropped in astonishment of what he had just said. "You never gave any real clue that you felt…" Terra was trying to think back to all of the times they were together.

"What with everyone around, if they knew you had that amulet on they would have jumped at the chance to have you as their own. You are held in high regards by many people especially us. Do you think my brother would have allowed me to have a word in if he knew you wore that?" Farkas looked at Terra sad for a moment, "Underhanded as it is I do not want any of them to know that they could of had a chance. You are not mine to own, take or display. I am simply asking for the chance to show you that I am worth it considering everything. At the very least let me show you what you do to me body and soul…"

Terra felt the quickness of his form as he had taken her hands and held them together with one of his own. The other hand worked slowly over her body as his eyes were closed, it was like he was simply appreciating the feel of her form nothing more. She tried to shift away as he reached a ticklish spot on her, he tightened his grip on her hands but never hurt her. He simply wanted some kind of control over the elusive creature he had apparently admired from afar. Right now he could take her all in. She was so unsure on how to handle the situation. It wasn't that she didn't dislike it, it was simple, she was afraid of what could be.

"Farkas… what is it that…" she paused she couldn't even figure a way to explain any of her apprehension on what he was purposing.

"Terra, it is so nature to be afraid of things that we have no control over," Farkas moved so that his lips were near her right ear and he whispered, "That is why it is so much more to attempt to do things that we might not succeed at. So if you are afraid of this it might be because you need it." He nipped her ear softly as he finished his explanation.

His breathing was arousing her and the weather made it worse because his breath was warm and when a little draft came through the room it was cold so the contrast made her shiver. She was so unsure of it all but he might be right with the situation of not being in control. "Could she let him take some kind of control?" she closed her eyes and just breathed in his smell, it was intoxicating. Something clicked in her and she could feel her legs entangle in the warmth of his.

"I won't do it… we shouldn't do it with you still hurt," he was still whispering into her ear. "It is up to you really… could you stand a little pain mixed with the pleasure I could provide?" His growl vibrated his lips and made her quiver a moment, "Animal instinct is a powerful thing and with me barely holding it together maybe it would be to step back for a moment." He moved away from her and got up off the bed. "I need a drink…" was all he said as he grabbed something off a chair, moved to put something around him and left with the a slam of the door.

Terra was stunned with Farkas' abrupt halt of his attempts of seduction. He had just been there trying to get her to be with him and now he was gone, really gone. He left her there alone in the room. His ability to just completely turn himself off to the build up of this… Terra thought about it and the only word that would fit was pressure. She could feel herself aching for some action after the stunt he just pulled. She moved slowly to the edge of the bed in some kind of anticipation, to what she was unsure of.

It was cold in the room and not just because Farkas was gone, but the fire was going out. She took a moment to gather her strength and courage to place her feet on the cold stone. The task of getting the fire going again was a distraction from her frustration. She looked out the window and there was no sign of the sun and the inn didn't have any clocks in the room so she could only guess was that it was extremely early in the morning or really late at night, but considering that she had gotten some sleep she was betting it was really early morning. She took her time setting the logs into the hearth. Once they had been set in some kind of order she took the poker to try to jolt some life back into the fire.

The door was extremely thick and for the most part blocked the sounds of the inn from disturbing the room. This would allow Terra to enjoy the warmth of the fire without the interruption of drunks loud rambles. She returned to the bed once the fire roared back to life. The warmth didn't really reach her from the bedside but the glow was comforting and she soon found herself drifting off to sleep. She was roused from her thoughts when she heard the handle jiggle with the attempt of someone opening the door.

"Come on honey, open up," the man's voice cooed through the wood. "I know it was a fight but I need some loving' or I won't sleep well!"

"You have the wrong room," Terra hissed at the door loud enough for the man to hear. She searched around the room to see if there was anything that she could grab quickly for defense if the situation got out of hand.

"Oh I am not falling for that one again," the man growled and banged again, "So open the door and I won't be too rough with you once I get you in that bed!"

"Go away, you have the wrong room," Terra noticed that Farkas had left a sword near his armor. "You don't leave and I will gut you, I mean it," she was getting annoyed with the situation. She got up slowly and reached over for the sword. She knew that the man couldn't break down the door but he could cause a problem.

"You'd have to open the door to do that, so stop your foolishness and let me in," the man was becoming more aggressive.

"You have the wrong room," Terra could hear Farkas say to the man.

"Oh no, don't stick up for that whore of a wife I have, she is too stupid to recognize her husband so I need to be rough with her," the man explained annoyed.

"This is not your room, because if it was you would have the key, now go away," Farkas said simply. There was no anger in his voice, in fact, he almost sounded like he was enjoying the confrontation.

"I don't have the key because she took mine, never mind, this is not any part of your business," the man kicked the door this time.

Farkas made a sound, "Inn keeper, I suggest you get this man out of here. He is too drunk to notice that he is banging on the door to my room."

"My wife is in there!" The man barked.

Farkas huffed and suddenly opened the door dragging the man in with him, "Does she look like your wife?! No because she is mine. Now do you understand?"

Terra was now completely embarrassed as she was standing before them in front in only a cotton nightgown that was see through in the slightest light. She was standing before the fireplace and she could feel the warmth it gave off and could picture how see through the gown was at that moment. She could see the man's face change from fear to shock to a leering stare. She took the sword that she had snatched from it's place and pointed at both of them angrily. "Get him out of here you buffoon!" she shouted at Farkas who looked like he had a few too many.

Farkas glanced down at the man and tossed him out of the room, shutting the door with a loud bang. He turned back and looked at her with a lusty grin. "Hmm, if I remember correctly I was the one pointing a sword at you, though it was not as dangerous as the one that you have a grip on there." He showed no hesitation as he moved close to her. "Are you going to keep that pointed at me?"

"I just might," Terra hissed, "You could have handled that in a better way. Instead of bring in a stranger to leer at me."

"I thought you would still be covered up and in bed," Farkas' brow rose as he seemed to be waiting for her explanation.

"I wanted to get the fire going again," Terra said still holding the sword up.

"Well, as pleasurable as it is to have a warm fire...," he took a step closer to her. "You don't need that sword anymore. I took care of the situation and we are all fine."

"Embarrassing me is taking care of the solution?" she growled.

"It wasn't meant that way. Put the sword down before I take it from you," he warned her softly. It wasn't a threat he was just stating a fact.

"Try, I dare you," she was not going make it simple for him to even try to get close to her. He made no sign that he accepted the challenge but she soon found herself without the sword and him standing before her.

He bent down to meet her face to face, "I said I would do it and I have." She blinked at him unsure of what to do and was at a lose for words. He took that moment and gave her a peck on the lips, "I win."

Terra huffed at him and as she attempted to move from him. He took hold of her wrist to prevent her from completely leaving him where he stood. She went to yank away from him but only seemed to be able to swing their arms.

"I believe I deserve a prize for winning," he was now grinning like a child that believes they have won the argument against their parents.

"Oh and the prize?" Terra figured he would want a kiss so waited for his answer.

The sudden shift from him being at her side to being behind her took her breath away. He was now leaning into her and his mouth was beside her left ear, "You are the prize… I thought you knew that?" He placed one hand on her throat gently and began caressing down her neck and across her shoulders to the upper area of her chest plate. The other hand found it's spot at her waist and pulled her gently against him. He began swaying slowly and as she listened carefully to see if she could hear the music he seemed to be swaying to.

Slowly he guided her to the bed. He turned her around toward him once they reached the edge and stared at her for a moment, "One word and this all ends… I'll go sleep in the dinning hall."

Terra hesitated for a moment and had to think, "one word?" the thought escaped her lips slowly.

Farkas laid his head on her shoulder, "One word and it holds all the power." She felt him turn his head on her shoulder and felt his tongue begin tracing her throat, he wasn't lapping against her skin, no, his tongue was lightly tracing her pulse up to her jawline.

"I am not sure what word that is…" she had drawn a blank suddenly. She tried to scold herself about the situation that they were in now, but she couldn't keep it up as his hand followed up her body. She sucked in a gulp of air as he picked her up and laid her onto the bed. He was now inspecting her as he joined her on the bed. He hovered over her, one knee between her legs and the leg leaned again the edge just in case he needed to get up quickly. He places his hand at her neck but the other arm was bend above her head and he was putting his weight on it so that he seemed to be leaning into her.

"Oh you know the word," there was a devilish grin on Farkas' lips, "just tell it to me and I will step back." He drew closer to her and it was like he was taking in her scent. He moved his knee close enough to her that she could feel the heat of his body coming off of it.

If Terra was to shift even an inch, she would be straddling his knee into her. She should stop this but the attention felt so good. It wasn't because of where she was from, who she was suppose to be, what she was or what position she held in a group. No, right now he saw her as a woman. Apparently a woman in need of some desperate attention.

Terra tried to think of the last time she made love to someone, but in all honesty she never had. Sex was just natural and if she had been attracted to someone it was just a one night stand. This man didn't seem to just be proposing this. How did she feel about that? Being tied to someone, who supposedly loved you. She looked over him, flushing from the sudden images that flashed in her mind.

"Terra," Farkas whispered into her ear.

Terra couldn't help but shutter as he whispered to her. When he said her name it was like he was caressing her body and mind at the same time. She realized that he only addressed her as Harbinger when in public and she often tried to figure out why, but if this was the effect of him calling to her maybe it was for the best he did this in secret.

"Do you want me?" he dragged each word out slowly, it was almost like he was caressing her ear with the words. He seemed to be completely aware of what he was doing and seemed to be slowly torturing her with his words.

Terra thought about it and many things flashed into her mind, but even with the consequences she seemed to be led back to the same conclusion, "Yes." She was careful to say this, but as the word escaped her lips it tasted different.

"Good…" Farkas seemed too pleased with himself as she felt the thumb of his hand that was placed by her neck begin to caress her throat. "I can't explain how wonderful it feels to know that you want me." His thumb moved across her skin and as it slid down her shoulder it took some of the nightgown with it, revealing her shoulder. His leaned down and placed a kissed on the bare skin and as he began to lift lips from her skin she could fell the heat of his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

The contrast of the heat given off of their body was so extreme Terra could almost forget that there was a snow storm going outside. She couldn't bring herself fight against the warmth. She lifted her hand to stroke his hair and she was caught off guard as his other hand moved quickly and pinned her hand over her head. She gasped from the surprise of his speed. It wasn't a surprise of his speed, he had proven that many times before, it was more like the fact he had the gull to subdue her in any fashion.

"If I let you touch me now, I would surely lose control," he whispered in-between strokes of his tongue on the base of her neck. "I want you to feel the torment that you cause me every day." His knee moved past her inner thigh and was now pressed between her legs so that now any motion she made, she would be rubbing against him.

Terra attempted to shift away from his knee anyway but simply found herself gasping a moment later as his knee simply followed with her movement and the rubbing caused a warm sensation to flare up. She was in awe of the fact that she would react to him. She never remembered feeling this kind of craving before. "Am I suppose to simply just take this…" she paused to think of the right word, "punishment?"

"Oh but this is such a pleasant punishment," Farkas nipped at her ear lobe again. "I mean one night of this versus days, weeks and months that I have suffered through. You have haunted me constantly, from day to night and night to day. You are the leader of our group so I see you during the day, there is no escape there but I thought I could get relief at night in my dreams but you seem to have taken that over as well. You do things there that would make a expert concubine blush. Oh, yes that is my imagination of you, but you surpassed our expectation as a simple member but you took the reigns and led us to a new era of being able to chose if one wants the gift or curse they want." He was stroking her arm with his free hand as he spoke.

Terra shivered as he touched her. She had not known that he thought on any of the events that had happened to them all, but here he was explaining in depth his emotions. She tried again to push some space between them and she let out almost inaudible yelp as she felt Farkas nip the area between her should and neck hard. She wanted to rub the area that was in pain but with her being pinned there was no chance of that.

Farkas licked the spot he just nipped and growled, "I told you to take your punishment gracefully." His free hand went to somewhere low where Terra couldn't see unless she lifted her head and after the nip she thought better of moving. He allowed his hand to brush against the inner spot of her thigh as he seemed to be working something out of his pocket. "Here we are. This should help to keep you under control, plus this frees up both my hands," he eyed the material that he help up for Terra to see, it looked rather expensive but it wasn't just material Terra noticed there were designs. The material was twisted into a kind of rope, she had never seen before. "Looks interesting doesn't it, didn't know about this myself till I did some work on a rescue and the man I was saving was extremely … experienced in much. He explained and showed me a few things that were different but all the women around him when he was away raved about the enjoyment they had after he had shown them this new way."

Terra eyed him warily, "Why would this help with me?"

"Because you are not one to run, but you would rather fight," he had began twining the material around her wrists, "Plus you won't be able to help moving once I start and we can't have that. I have good control over myself but I have wanted you so much and for far too long that I might not be able to control my transformation when I have gotten to the breaking point." When he was finished tying the material he moved from her.

Terra saw a mischievous grin appear on his face and he disappeared out of her view but felt material as it was wound around each ankle. She shifted for a moment and when she heard him growl she stopped. She tested the material. It was soft but as she moved her wrists it would tighten a little with each movement. She would just have to trust he knew what he was doing.

The thought flashed in her mind and was was taken back to the first few time that she had slept with someone. It had been wicked, tired and lacking any hype that everyone had spoken of. Now before her was this man and not only was he taking in the enjoyment, but he seemed to try and make sure she was enjoying it as well. Was she enjoying this? He had left her aroused before so what was this about. She jolted from her thoughts as Farkas ran his fingers down one of her feet causing her to try and move away from the tickled feeling. She hadn't feel been able to move her feet much she realized and she lifted her head and looked down to see her legs were tied at the ankles. The material linked between her feet but there was only enough material to allow her to spread her legs a little or move her legs independent of each other for comfort nothing more. Apparently it allowed him to hold the material a specific ways and she wouldn't able to pull away from him.

"Good, you didn't try to get up or really fight back. I was worried with your wound even if it is mostly healed up it could still cause problems," he got up slowly and stretched before her. He watched her as he began removing his clothing. His physique was almost god-like, he wasn't flabby anywhere. This surprised Terra as he was often see drinking. She thought he would have at least a little tummy, but as she stared at his form that was outline by the glow of the fire he was practically perfect. "Like this scene?" he grinned at her, but she turned bright red realizing what he had actually meant. "Now the problem is you are not naked….pity I liked that gown, it makes you look like a a damsel in distress." He bent down and came back up with a blade, "Well I could just get you a new one later on…"

Terra gasped as the cold metal touched her flesh. She didn't dare move in fear that she could be cut by the knife. She could only stare at him as he started at the bottom of the gown and ran the blade sharp side up to slice the material with easy. Her gown gave way to the sharp blade and he worked his way up careful not to hurt her. When finished he had cut away all the material including her sleeves there was nothing that could hide any of her. She fought to not shiver as she was nude and it was visible for him to see.

"Not to worry, you'll be warm soon," he ran his hands up both her legs and when the reach the point of her body they worked up her contours. His eyes danced with joy as he worked his way up her body. When he reached her tied wrists, she felt him tug gently to test the knot. With an abrupt movement he had picked her up and moved her to the center of the bed but taken the extra material that was from the wrist tie and knotted it to the bed post.

"What is this?" she felt a surge of panic.

"This is to prevent you from trying to end this session too early," he stroked her hair gently as he moved past her.

Terra glared at him for a moment but cocked her head to one side when she realized that he had not positioned himself over her like the other men had. As she watched, she noticed that he put the material that tied her ankles under his knees but he had not positioned himself to penetrate her. "Shouldn't you be between my legs?" she felt vulgar for saying it but that was simply the fact that she knew.

"If that had been my first target then yes I am far from where I need to be, but…" he stopped talking as he slid his hands over her hips and waist then back down. He placed one hand under her buttocks and the other was just sitting on her abdomen. He moved his face between her legs and suddenly she felt him lap her inner thigh. He shifted a moment and peeked over her to see her face.

Terra was horrified, "No….I am surely disgusting… please…." She tried to figure out what he was doing. She hadn't seen anyone do this before and suddenly her unsureness washed away and she felt his tongue plunge into her. She felt her hips move to the rhythm he was creating with his tongue. She felt a moan escape as he worked her slowly and she felt herself arch and purr. A gasped slipped past her lips as she suddenly felt his fingers enter and shift and move around, probing her.

"So, this is a good reaction from this," he was focused on her but as she wriggled under his touch she could hear him chuckle, "I assume working you this way has never happened before." He moved over her, leaving his hand where it was while he moved his body against her and groped his way up. "You are so much more…" Farkas huffed a moment and grinned, "Here is my everything, laid before me like a feast. What part to enjoy next…" his other hand had moved from under her and now massaging different parts of her body. He was making sure to stimulate her on several levels and did not allow her to feel relief. As soon as he thought she might be on the edge, he would move to another part and start working on her.

Terra was confused to what he was doing to her, he had told her that this was punishment but it simply was pure pleasure. She had never known that the act that she had just take for granted was just an act of one sided attraction was actually possible for both sides to enjoy. She wanted to give him what he was giving her but as she tugged against the material it tightened and prevented any movement. "Why would you do this to me?" she asked as she tried tugging at the material.

"Why?" he stared at her and took a breath as he pulled away from her. "You …." he struggled as he watched her wiggle.

Terra let out a cry as she was suddenly picked up and turned over. She felt shame cross her face as she felt Farkas tracing her back. She had not told anything of her past but she had been sure to hide it. He was tracing the whip scars on her back and she let out a breath.

"You have these scars and you are not familiar with your own body's abilities to own pleasure and you ask me why?" he laid kisses on each scar that he had touched. "You have used yourself to save others and yet you derive no pleasure from simply being alive. You give everyone else what they want and yet you never take. I am giving you something that you should have received long ago."

He began shifted Terra into a position, her knees where now under her but he held her hip on the side the wound was. She couldn't really prop herself up with her hands tied but she could lean on her elbows. He began working his fingers again between her legs and she could fell herself getting excited. He was simply attending to her needs and as she felt herself quiver a moment she felt her body relax.

"Good, that is wonderful, ready for me now," he said as he moved off the bed over to his pack on the floor. He grabbed something had been wrapped in a cloth of sorts. He pulled out an odd shaped clump but soon unrolled it and slid it over his protruding member. He noticed Terra staring at him in curiosity. "It is to prevent any unwanted accidents for us," he explained as he returned to the bed and gave her exposed posterior a hard slap.

Terra instead of yelping let out a moan, it wasn't painful at all there was something in the way that he had hit her that was meant with care instead of force. She was lost in what was happening until she suddenly felt him enter her.

Farkas let out a heavy growl, "I knew I wasn't a first for you but I would have thought you would have been more worked then this…" He moved slowly against her, "You truly are surprising to me." His hand held her hips up a little above the bed, resting her weight on her elbows. He was making sure not to aggravate the healing wound. "I mean there are plenty of people who would want to spend the night with you and yet you are sooo…" he let out a heavy breath as he pressed against her.

Terra couldn't answer back she was lost in her own cries of enjoyment with each thrust. She was completely defeated by the man. He had tamed her in a way but if it was where no one could see her that would be okay, right? She felt the rhythm heighten as he changed pace and moved harder against their bodies.

"Oh…no ….you ….don't…." he panted as he pulled away from her. "You haven't reached the ecstasy that I have wanted to make you reach yet." He shifted and was laying next to her.

Terra stared him in the eyes and could see the beast reflecting in them but he was still human. He grinned at her as he picked her up with easy and placed on his stomach. She leaned onto his chest and kissed him softly but the softness disappeared as he slipped his tongue between her lips. She answered him back, when something hit her hard with realization, there was no mead on his breath. He had left for a time to drink he said but there was no taste of alcohol. She pulled away from him and stared, "Why?"

"You noticed," he smiled at her and shifted a moment, "If I had continued there would have been no way for me to control the transformation. I left for a time to walk outside in the blizzard. I needed to cool down and you needed to feel the need." He was brushing his fingers against her as he explained and she shivered with every touch. "This could be made more pleasant if you would simply accept the offer that I brought before you."

"Offer?" Terra thought back to all the events that happened and felt all her breath leave her body at once. When the man had tried to accuse Farkas of keeping his wife away, he had brought the man in and said, "No she is mine…" She stared him in the eyes, "It hadn't really been an offer more a proclamation of what you believe to be fact."

"Take it for what I know, don't wear the amulet and be mine," he had been shifted Terra over him and with that last word pushed her down into him.

Terra's back straightened suddenly as she felt him inside of her. Her ankles being tied so there was no way to move against him. The fact that his hands were holding her as he moved her up and down there really was no way to escape him. She thought about, did she really want to leave in the mist of this. He was giving her more then she had ever had and more. She was in all honesty enjoying this time and the teasing. He made her crave more and she wanted it. She stared at him, his body, his hand, and his eyes, those deep and passion filled eyes. He simply wanted her.

"Farkas…" she whispered his name and she felt him shiver under her.

"Terra, what is it I have to do to prove what I want is you," he slammed her hard into him and she let out a cry.

The cry that Terra let out was a deep and primal cry. She hadn't even been able to control it. Her body convulsed with sheer pleasure as she released herself. She felt a slight exhaustion as she felt herself spend but he was still going against her.

Farkas picked her up again this time laying her down facing him and placed himself between her legs. "You know, unlike me who is spent when I release you can continue for a time," he placed his hands under her hips and plunged into her. "You are so beautiful… deadly …and sweet. Your scent has covered everything else. I can only smell you…taste you…think of you. You have made me drunk on you and there is no sleeping that off." He worked her hard.

Terra felt sore but good. The last thing she remembered was his smiling face as he laid beside her when he was done and he ran his fingers through her hair. He whispered sweet words and thoughts he had of her.

She got up in the morning, washed herself because she knew she most likely needed it and dressed. She didn't feel the soreness of her leg though other places made her walk with a bit of a limp and went to get them breakfast.

The innkeeper was grinning at her as she came to order, "Good storm last night. I doubt many got sleep." He winked at her as he handed her the breakfast and went back to work.

Terra turned bright red but thanked him for the food and returned to the room.

Farkas was washing at the basin. He grinned at her as she came in and set the food for them. "Good morning, we'll leave today as it seems everything has finished and it is a few days travel with our cart."

"Cart?" Terra said as she looked up from her meal.

"I went back to the dragon, got what I could and loaded a cart full," he explained as he finished and came to the table to eat. "I had the butcher dry the meat and the blacksmith make leather of the hide. We can take it back and you can work on your crafting." He stopped to eat.

The journey home was uneventful for Terra but that was a good thing because this allowed her to fully recover from the night of passion and her injury. It was when they returned the group was glad to see them and the goods that they brought back but there was a unspoken friction between several of the Companions.

Vilkas eyed Farkas a moment when they had returned and leaned in to talk. Terra had been a bit too close for them to talk in secret but that didn't seem to stop the conversation.

Vilkas smiled but suddenly frowned, "Your scent is different… was the hunt truly successful."

"Oh yes, it was great. The danger was expected and it did take the Harbinger time to recover but you see she is as good as ever," Farkas pointed over at Terra. "Everything is great." He did not seem to want to give his brother any clue on the events that happened between him and Terra.

"No, there is more," Vilkas eyed him. "i will get it later from you." He seemed to not be pleased with the explanation given to him. Not that Terra could blame him, their senses were attuned and everything that was going on should have made him wary.

Farkas grinned dumbly at his brother and nodded, "Of course, you can."

Terra was worried for a moment but her attention was drawn away when Aela slapped her on the back, "You did well for us! The hunt was good." The woman archer was content with the success of everything and stopped as she looked at Terra a moment, "You smell different friend did something happen?"

Terra raised a brow at the woman and chuckled, "It did but nothing to worry about. I figure with all the magic and healing I did that would change my scent for a time." Terra patted Aela back and was grabbing her back with the amulet fell from the pocket of the pack. Terra snatched it quickly and placed it in her pocket.

Aela's eyes widened, "An amulet of Mara? so that means…" she went to get closer to Terra but was stopped by Farkas who now stood before her.

"It isn't what it seems Aela, she needed it when she saved me from the dragon," Farkas grabbed the pack from Terra and walked away.

Terra's jaw dropped in awe of what he had just done. Aela was staring at the man as well.

"He has gotten bolder since the trip, I wonder," Aela said as she looked over Terra but said nothing more to her Harbinger.

Vilkas took Terra's wrist, "I want to talk to you."

Terra smiled, "Okay…" She sensed that arguing with him wasn't the smartest thing to do especially in front of all the followers that had been gathered in the grand hall.

Vilkas dragged her down to the bunks and rooms. She was slightly worried when they stopped in front of the hall with Farkas and his rooms. "We need to talk in private," he said as he guided her in and shut the doors. "You come back in one piece," he embraced her tight and held her. "We were all worried and you brought my dumb brother back. I don't know what I could do without him," he pulled away slowly.

"It is no problem Vilkas, really you should thank your brother he saved me from dying as well," Terra was trying to move away without seeming too rude.

"Yes, of course," Vilkas took her hand, "The amulet, why else would you need that? I know of it's abilities but you can't have something like that and not answer for the rest of what it symbolizes…" he leaned in to kiss her.

Farkas broke in quickly and placed his hand before his brother, "I am taking Terra, she needs to go over a lot of the items that needs to be dispersed to the members."

Vilkas raised an eyebrow at his brother and chuckled, "I'll allow her to go in a moment. We were talking about some important things right now and I was trying…"

Farkas growled, "Vilkas, I have claimed her. She is mine."

Terra gasped, "Farkas…"

Vilkas gritted his teeth, "That would only work if she is married or if…"

Farkas glared a moment, "Or if she slept with me." He turned to Terra and lifted her hair and pulled her armor down revealing some bruising on her shoulder where he had nipped her.

Vilkas took a step back in shock, he looked as if he had been slammed into a brick wall, "You marked her…."

"I did because I knew once someone saw that amulet, there would be attempts to take her," Farkas turned his glare on Terra. "I explained there would be problems if that amulet reappeared. So what to do we do now?"

Terra stared at the brothers angrily, "It makes no difference to me. We slept together, that is all. You have not asked but simply statement I was yours. I do not work that way." She moved away from both of them. "I will chose if I marry or not. Who I "belong" to is not part of the discussion especially when I belong to no one!" She regretted the words when she said them but took a deep breath and walked away from them.

Aela was standing there, "Is it true?"

"It is, we slept together but no one asked anything of me so I will be going Aela, I have another journey that I need to complete," Terra hissed as she saw Aela's face turn sad.

"You go again?" Aela wasn't normally concerned with Terra's disappearing.

"I do, ask Farkas if you want to know why I leave so much, I give you permission to find out what it is about, but I don't expect you to be too happy when you found out what it is all about," Terra left them all standing there.

Terra didn't even pack a bag when she walked out. Maybe when she returned from her trip there would be more manners to come to the group. Werewolf or not there was no need for that reaction. She could take care of herself and she would. Terra walked out of White Run knowing she would be back soon and that they would learn their lesson maybe even ask her to do what they really wanted her to do and cure them of the curse they claim to bother them so much. She had the cure on her this whole time and none of them had asked. She would do it for them as soon as they asked, but right now they were too childish, fighting over her as a precious toy instead of a person that could lead them.

Right now, she was the dragon born and she needed to work to claim that title officially. She smiled as she turned to see the gates shut behind her. Maybe by then she would know if what her and Farkas had wasn't a one night thing and that they could make a life together. She wiped the tear away and made her way on her next journey.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading.


End file.
